xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Uchiha is a kunoichi of the Hidden Leafs Uchiha clan. She is appointed as a member of Team Kakashi, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. By training under her master, Tsunade, she becomes a strong kunoichi and an excellent medical-nin, capable of facing the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. History Part 2 Tsunade informs Sakura of Naruto's return after two-and-a-half years of training. She goes to greet him and is initially glad that he's back, but is violently disappointed when he quickly gets back into a competition of Sexy Techniques with Konohamaru Sarutobi. Kakashi reforms Team 7 with them and gives them another bell test, though unlike last time, taking the bells from him is the real objective. Kakashi vanishes shortly after the test begins and Sakura, after determining that he's nowhere above ground, concludes he's below ground. To force him out, she shatters the earth with Cherry Blossom Impact, frightening both Kakashi and Naruto. Despite their improved abilities, neither Sakura nor Naruto are able to get a bell through conventional means, and it is only by Naruto's threat to spoil the latest Icha Icha book that they are able to lower Kakashi's guard long enough to take his bells. While Team 7 tries without success to find a mission to go on that Naruto won't complain about, word reaches Konoha that Akatsuki has kidnapped Gaara, the Kazekage. Team 7 is sent to Sunagakure to lend assistance in rescuing Gaara. On their way to Suna, Naruto explains that Gaara was kidnapped because he is the jinchūriki of the One-Tail, just as Naruto is the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. When they reach Suna, they are informed that Kankurō was poisoned by Akatsuki member Sasori in his failed attempt to rescue Gaara, and that none of the village's medics can heal him. Sakura is able toremove the poison from his body, from which she prepares some antidotes, impressing Chiyo. Chiyo, Sasori's grandmother, ultimately decides to accompany Team 7 as they leave to find Gaara, helping them navigate the local country. On their way to the Akatsuki lair where Gaara has been taken, they are met by Itachi Uchiha, the brother who Sasuke defected from Konoha in order to kill. Although eager to face him, Sakura must leave most of the fighting to Kakashi due to his Sharingan; when Naruto is trapped in Itachi's genjutsu, Sakura and Chiyo release him. The Itachi is eventually discovered to be an impostor, so they continue to the Akatsuki lair. They meet Team Guy there, who takes down the barrier over the entrance so that Team 7 can get in. Deidara flies off with Gaara's body as soon as they enter, and Naruto and Kakashi pursue him, leaving Sasori to Sakura and Chiyo. Chiyo informs Sakura that what appears to be Sasori is actually one of his puppets, Hiruko. She also warns that all of Hiruko's weapons are likely coated with poison. With this in mind, Chiyo guides Sakura to Hiruko unharmed, allowing her to destroy it. With Hiruko gone, Sasori starts using his human puppet of the Third Kazekage. Although it initially appears no different from a standard puppet, such that Chiyo is able to fight it with her Mother and Fatherpuppets, the puppet is discovered to have access to the Third's Iron Sand, which has also been imbued with poison. The Iron Sand neutralises the Mother and Father puppets and then forms into blocks, which Sakura, with Chiyo's guidance again, is able to punch away. Sasori's Iron Sand World Method proves more difficult to avoid and Sakura receives several scratches, causing her to collapse from the poison. She is able to administer the antidote, however, allowing her to destroy the Third when it moves in to finish her off. Angered by this, Sasori reveals that his own body is a puppet now and he goes after Chiyo. Sakura intercepts him and destroys his body, but he's able to reassemble it. Sasori brings out his Hundred Puppet Army and Chiyo brings out her Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu. While the two sides battle, Sakura moves closer to Sasori and places a seal on him. Sasori is able to transfer his living core to another puppet before the seal connects, sneaks up on Chiyo, and attacks. Sakura shields the attack with her body and is both fatally wounded and poisoned. While Chiyo gives her the final antidote, Sasori attacks Chiyo again, only to fall into her trap and have his core stabbed by the Mother and Father puppets. Chiyo then heals Sakura's wound. Having guessed that Sakura was able to create an antidote for his poison - something he thought was impossible - Sasori decides to reward her before he dies: he tells her of a spy his was within Orochimaru's ranks who he had plans to meet in Kusagakure in ten days. Chiyo collapses once he's dead, but refuses Sakura's offer to take her back to Suna to make another antidote. At Chiyo's request, Sakura carries her to Naruto and Kakashi, who have managed to retrieve Gaara. Sakura attempts to revive Gaara, but the removal of the One-Tail has caused him to die. Chiyo uses the One's Own Life Reincarnation on him, bringing him back to life at the cost of her own. As the jutsu nears completion, Chiyo warns Sakura not to risk her life to protect someone as old as she is again, believing Sakura is too valuable. Gaara is successfully resurrected and, a few days later, Teams 7 and Guy attend Chiyo's funeral in Sunagakure before returning home. Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission With the intel gained from Sasori, Team 7 begins planning to meet the spy in the hopes that it will help them reunite with Sasuke. Kakashi is left bedridden from his fight with Deidara, requiring Yamatoto lead Team 7 as his replacement. The Konoha Council also requires that Sai be assigned to Team 7 as Sasuke's replacement. Naruto immediately dislikes Sai, declaring him an inferior version of Sasuke. Sai is happy for this distinction and proceeds to degrade Sasuke for defecting from Konoha. This angers Sakura and she hits him, forcing Yamato to use his wood release to break up their fight. Despite this incident, Sakura has difficulty holding a grudge against Sai due to his lack of emotion or interpersonal connections. She therefore tries to mediate between Naruto and Sai, explaining to Sai the brotherly bond that Naruto feels to Sasuke. When this fails to make an impression, Sakura gives up on Sai and puts up with him only because they need his help to find Sasuke. Yamato disguises himself as Sasori and goes to the Tenchi Bridge to meet the spy while Naruto, Sakura, and Sai hide nearby. The spy, Kabuto Yakushi, begins telling Yamato about Orochimaru's organisation, but they are interrupted by the appearance of Orochimaru, who teams up with Kabuto to fight Yamato, having intended to kill Sasori. Team 7 comes to his aid and Orochimaru, recognising them, taunts Naruto about Sasuke. Naruto is enraged and strikes him, using the Nine-Tails' power to make his attacks more devastating. The Tenchi Bridge starts to collapse from the stress of his chakra and Sakura is knocked unconscious in the process. She is saved and revived by Yamato, and is then horrified by the damage that Naruto is causing to the surroundings. Orochimaru is eventually able to force Naruto away from himself and closer to Sakura and Yamato. Seeing the lengths he's going to in order to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru, Sakura tries to reason with him, but his version 2 form leaves him unable to tell friend from foe and he attacks her. While Yamato restrains Naruto with his wood release, Kabuto heals Sakura's wound, his thanks to Team 7 for killing Sasori. Yamato is able to suppress the Nine-Tails' influence, but its chakra leaves his body badly damaged. Sakura heals him, but is upset that it's the only thing she can do to help him. When Naruto wakes up he can't remember what happened and assumes Sakura's tears are because of something Sai said, which she doesn't correct. When they realise that Sai is missing, Yamato reports that he has joined with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Having placed a trace on Sai, Yamato is able to lead Naruto and Sakura to him and by extension Orochimaru's lair. They infiltrate it, locate Sai, and restrain him so that they can go looking for Sasuke. Kabuto finds them and releases Sai to help him fight them, but Sai restrains him instead, curious about the bond that Naruto keeps saying he has with Sasuke; Sai goes searching through Orochimaru's lair in search of Sasuke on Naruto's behalf. While he's gone, Yamato goes through his belongings and finds evidence that Sai has been assigned to assassinate Sasuke. They go after him in order to stop him. When they find him, he explains that he truly does want to help retrieve Sasuke, and in fact has already found him: Sakura and Naruto are speechless to see Sasuke again, but Sasuke reacts with indifference to them. To demonstrate that they mean nothing to him, Sasuke quickly neutralises them all, except Sakura who prepares to attack him. Sasuke is about to counter her attack before Yamato saves her. He then prepares to kill them, but is persuaded not to by Orochimaru and leaves without further comment. Defeated, a tearful Sakura tells a devastated Naruto they need to get stronger and Team 7 returns to Konoha. Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, Yamato leads Team 7 on a mission to the Fire Temple to investigate a series of grave robberies. During the course of the investigation, Team 7 is separated by an earthen maze. Sakura is attacked within the maze by a giant spider, but she's saved by Sai, whose arm breaks in the process. She tends his injury and they reunite with Naruto and Yamato, but the grave robbers escape. Team 7 returns to Konoha, and when the grave robbers attack the village, Sakura is drawn into battle with Fuen. Sakura pretends to fall victim to Fuen's genjutsu, allowing her to punch and defeat Fuen when she moves in to finish Sakura off. Akatsuki Suppression Mission Kakashi assembles Naruto, Sakura, and Sai to discuss their failed mission to retrieve Sasuke. Sakura shares her suspicion that Sasuke's skills have been boosted with medication, as his growth rate is unnaturally high. Kakashi believes the best way to prepare them for another encounter with Sasuke is for Naruto to invent a new jutsu. Once he finally does so after many days of training, Team 7 is sent to help Team 10 in their battle with Akatsuki. Sakura and Sai are sent to provide backup for Shikamaru Nara during his fight with Hidan while everyone else focuses on Kakuzu. When they locate Shikamaru, however, they discover that he's already defeated Hidan. Naruto elsewhere defeats Kakuzu with his jutsu, after which they go back to Konoha. Naruto's new jutsu injures his arm after use, which Sakura treats in Konoha. Because he has difficulty using the arm while it mends, Sakura tries to help him eat when they visit Ramen Ichiraku, but Sai insists on the responsibility. As they leave afterwards, they are met by Konohamaru, who demonstrates his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique; Naruto approves but Sakura is disgusted and violently reprimands him. In the manga, Konohamaru responds with Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique; Sakura approves but Naruto is disgusted and violently reprimands him. Sakura tries to make an excuse when she realises how she reacted, but Konohamaru's suspicions that Sakura is just as much a pervert as he is are confirmed. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, Team 7 is sent to help Team 8 in their fight with Team Guren. When they come across the Three-Tails during the course of the mission, Sakura is assigned to a team responsible for sealing it due to her excellent chakra control. They are interrupted by Team Guren before they can complete the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, and Sakura tends to the wounded after the Three-Tails goes on a rampage. When Team Guren is defeated, they are recalled to Konoha. Missions * Team Kakashi is sent out on a mission by Tsunade to a location known as “The Hole” to investigate an incident where its people were killed. * Your Mission is to rescue the kidnapped Hanabi Hyuga. Shikamara you will lead this 4 man team. I am also allowing Hinata Hyuga to join. Jutsu # Chakra Enhanced Strength # Chakra Scalpel # Chakra Transfer Technique # Cherry Blossom Clash # Clone Jutsu # Combined Summoning Technique # Four-Corner Sealing Barrier # Healing Jutsu # Inner Sakura # Mitotic Regeneration: One Hundred Healings # Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration # Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Katsuyu # Poison Extraction Jutsu # Puppet: Spring Punitive Attack # Release # Regenerative Healing Jutsu # Remote Healing # Reserve Seal # Reserve Seal: Release # Substitution Jutsu # Tree Climbing Technique # Transformation Jutsu: Transform # Walk on Water Technique Weapons and Equipment # Food Piles # Gloves # Kunai # Poison Laced Kunai # Rope Trivia # In Episode 90 of Naruto Shippuden Sakura was going to feed Naruto for the 2nd time. Naruto Screenshots 26sakura.PNG 21hinata.PNG 20hinata.PNG 25sakura1.PNG 27sakura1.PNG 68protect.PNG 69earth.PNG 20sakura.PNG 54-1461903379.PNG 132-0.PNG 133-1.PNG 131-1.PNG 130-1.PNG 129-2.PNG 108-1485813255.PNG 17-1488917310.PNG Naruto Shippuden Screenshots 84sh.PNG 16.PNG 17sakura.PNG 18s.PNG 19s.PNG 101-0.PNG 100-0.PNG 96-0.PNG 1144574-sakuass.jpg 997782-sakura11.jpg 12-0.PNG 92sakura.PNG 1sh.PNG 2sh.PNG 43sh.PNG 44sh.PNG 45sh.PNG 3sakura.PNG 4sakura.PNG 28pts.PNG 26pts.PNG 93s.PNG 96s.PNG 27sakura.PNG 30sakura.PNG 71shinno.png 99sakura.PNG 91sakura.PNG 93no.PNG 92feeling.PNG 89attack.PNG 83got.PNG 81attentiion.PNG 104sakura.PNG 85sakura.PNG 82mad.PNG 81naked.PNG 80naked.PNG 79naked.PNG 67tenten.PNG 99lee.PNG 97hin.PNG 96ino.PNG 88ino.PNG 87ten.PNG 92sakura1.PNG 9cook.png 62-1445194640.PNG 55-1445194638.PNG 56-1445194639.PNG 54-3.PNG 41-2.PNG 36-1445141647.PNG 35-3.PNG 30-2.PNG 20-2.PNG 17-1445141645.PNG 15-1445141644.PNG 19mom.PNG 71sakura.PNG 72attack.PNG 73soul.PNG 86enemy.PNG 87wait.PNG 45-1455141225.PNG 44-1455141225.PNG 41-1455141224.PNG 40-3.PNG 39-1.PNG 38-2.PNG 66main.png 54-1455684539.PNG 53-1455684539.PNG 33-1458002921.PNG 29-3.PNG 14-1458002919.PNG 13-1458002919.PNG 32leg drop.png 42-1461903376.PNG 43-1461903377.PNG 129-0.PNG 52s.PNG 103;.png 79-1479143828.PNG 76-1479143827.PNG 6-1480625925.PNG 16-1483909400.PNG 14-1483909400.PNG 17sakurasvagina.PNG 13-1483909250.PNG 12-1483909168.PNG 36-1489786688.PNG 35-1489786662.PNG 52s.png Game screenshots 29-1486663961.PNG 28-1486663948.PNG 27-1486663948.PNG 26-1486663930.PNG 25-1486663930.PNG 24-1486663915.PNG 23-1486663915.PNG 22-1486663894.PNG 21-1486663894.PNG 20-1486663877.PNG 46-1488920378.PNG 45-1488920346.PNG 44-1488920338.PNG 43-1488920330.PNG 39-1488920305.PNG 38-1488920298.PNG 37-1488920290.PNG 42-1488920233.PNG 41-1488920222.PNG 40-1488920214.PNG 36-1488917606.PNG 34-1488917579.PNG 33-1488917571.PNG 32-1488917554.PNG 31-1488917466.PNG 30-1488917458.PNG 29-1488917451.PNG 28-1488917444.PNG 27-1488917433.PNG 26-1488917424.PNG 24-1488917404.PNG 23-1488917397.PNG 22-1488917389.PNG 21-1488917380.PNG 20-1488917369.PNG 19-1488917362.PNG SomberNews21337.png SomberNews21313.png SomberNews21289.png SomberNews21265.png SomberNews21241.png SomberNews21217.png SomberNews21193.png SomberNews20857.png SomberNews20833.png SomberNews20809.png SomberNews20785.png SomberNews20761.png SomberNews18961.png SomberNews17977.png SomberNews17953.png SomberNews14521.png SomberNews14497.png SomberNews14473.png SomberNews14449.png SomberNews14425.png SomberNews14257.png SomberNews14233.png SomberNews14209.png Category:Divas Category:Medical Core Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Naruto Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Red Head Harem Category:Army of Light Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Stealth Force Category:Duplication Category:Toonami Universe Category:Prodigy Category:Superheroes Category:Captains Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:MILFS Category:Sannin Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Genjutsu Category:Veterans Category:Apport Category:Wallcrawling Category:Animal Empathy Category:Sealing Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Actors Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Healing Powers Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team 7 Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Flat-Chested Category:Ninja Category:Summoning